Besos de chocolate y baño de burbujas
by Miss Howard demigod
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Katherine Hotchner, una vieja amiga de Reid y sobrina de Hotch ingrese a la UAC? Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertence, si no a los grandes creadores de CM. Historia corregida :)
1. Katherine ¿Hotchner?

Antes que nada les tengo que decir que la historia no es mia solo la traducción es de mi parte asi que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Besos de chocolate y baño de burbujas.

Un romance entre Spencer y Katherine.

Era un día normal en la oficina de la BAU, hasta que una nueva cara apareció inesperadamente.

La chica entró por la puerta de cristal, emanaba confianza, sus ojos reflejaban determinación y caminaba con la cabeza en alto.

Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, recogido ligeramente por un broche, llevaba una falda negra de estilo burócrata y un suéter color gris que se ceñía a su figura, un collar de perlas le colgaba de su pálido cuello. Su piel era como porcelana y sus ojos de un pálido azul grisáceo.

La castaña caminó entre todos los presentes en la oficina.

-Bien, bien, bien parece que cierta lindura vino a parar a la oficina ¿qué hará ella aquí? - dijo Morgan mientras la chica caminaba entre él y Reid.

- No lo sé, pero me resulta familiar- comentó el más joven mientras servía azúcar en su café.

- Tu, ¿la conoces? - preguntó Morgan dejando de seguirla con la mirada y volteando a ver a Reid incrédulo.

- ¡SI!, ella y yo tomamos anatomía y psicología juntos en la universidad, su nombre es... Katherine- contestó el muchacho después de meditar un segundo y escupiendo el café al darse cuenta.

- Así que inteligente y sexy ¿eh? es justo mi tipo - comentó Morgan alejándose de Reid para ir a coquetear con aquella "lindura"

- ¿Hey linda que te trae a la BAU?- preguntó el moreno interponiéndose en el camino de la chica.- ¿Te llamas Katherine, verdad?- le dijo guiñándole.

- Si, pero tu puedes llamarme Dra Hotchner- le contestó la castaña sin inmutarse y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿Hotchner?- dijo Morgan en estado de shock, Reid se acercó también sin creerlo.

Hotch se encontraba haciendo un aburrido papeleo. De repente la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer joven y muy atractiva que compuso una sonrisa cuando Hotch se puso en pie.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella corrió y lo abrazó.

- Oh tío Aaron que bueno verte!- exclamo la chica con emoción.

De pronto J.J, Reid y Morgan se encontraban detrás de la puerta mal interpretando el abrazo.

- ¡ Vaya Hotch no sabía que te habías vuelto a casar! - Comentó Reid con emoción compartida

- ¡ No me volví a casar! todos, ¿por favor pueden regresar a sus lugares?- Eso claramente no era una una pregunta si no una orden.

Todo el equipo se refugió en un segundo tras la seguridad de sus escritorios..

Hotch se desprendió del cálido abrazo de Katherine.

- Katherine, es asombroso verte de nuevo ¿ qué te trae a una oficina del FBI?- preguntó observando a su sobrina.

- ¡AH! ¿no te lo dijeron? solicité un trabajo aquí y la mujer con la que hable hum... Jenifer me dijo que tenía que venir aquí a hablar contigo, así que ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo la chica muy rápido por la emoción que la embargaba.

Hotch suspiró.

Esta iba a ser una larga semana...

NA: Esta historia ya la había publicado hace bastante tiempo, pero hace poco la leí de nuevo y ví que había algunos errorcillos que corregiré para que pueda leerse más claramente.

Espero que les guste la historia y dejen sus reviews si desean :)


	2. Spencey y Kitten

Al día siguiente Katherine entró a la oficina, preparada para cualquier cosa.

Llevaba un suéter gris de botones, manga de 3/4 y una delgada franja verde cruzada a través de la cintura, un ajustado pantalón color negro y botas a la moda del mismo color. Su cabello chocolate oscuro estaba arreglado de la misma manera que el día anterior, con un broche que lo levantaba ligeramente.

Caminó a la mesa vacía que había junto al agente Morgan con una caja llena de fotos, libros y otros objetos extraños. Dejó una fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesa y suspiró al verla.

Derek reconoció a la castaña del día anterior cuando se servía café y decidió hacer un intento de nuevo.

Se inclino por "casualidad" en su escritorio mientras ella colocaba fotos contra el pequeño muro de cristal que los separaba.

- Así que lindura ¿qué te trae de vuelta a la BAU tan pronto?- dijo Morgan en tono burlón mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Katherine lo miró y comenzó a reír. Morgan se limitó a mirarla entre confundido y enojado "¡¿Ella se esta riendo de mi?!" pensó mientras la miraba incrédulo.

- Lo siento pero ¿que acaso "fraternizar" con otro empleado es en contra de las reglas?- comentó la chica sin dejar de reír- "además aunque no fuera empleado no tendría ninguna posibilidad"- pensó.

- ¡Ouch! no seas así bonita que ¿o es que Spencer Reid no forma parte de ese reglamento ahora?- dijo Morgán con una sonrisita malvada.

Ella lo miró confundida por un momento.

- ¿Spencer Reid? ¿lo conoces?- preguntó.

-Hum si trabaja aquí y ese es su escritorio- respondió Morgan mientras señalaba la mesa justo en frente de ella.

-Oh...- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

Morgan notó que las mejillas de Katherine se teñían de rosa.

-Oh...tengo la sensación de que algunos empleados van "fraternizar" aquí- comentó Derek en voz bastante audible cuando Reid entró a la oficina.

- Hola Morgan, hola hum Katherine ¿cierto?, tuvimos algunas clases juntos en la universidad-dijo Reid con una sonrisa sentándose en su escritorio.

- ¡Oh sí por supuesto! ¿cómo podría olvidar a un compañero de química como tu?- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Reid súbitamente se ruborizó ante algún recuerdo que había venido a su mente.

- Te dije que teníamos que seguir las órdenes del profesor, ¡pero no! tenías que ver que pasaba ¿qué acaso no sabías que podríamos haber quedado atrapados entre llamas?- Dijo ella riendo y sin notar el rubor del chico.

- No tuve la culpa de que tuvieran que evacuar todo el edificio, solo tenía 16.- Se excuso Reid tratando de no quedar en mal.

- mmm...sí yo tenía 18 pero pensé que eras demasiado estúpido como para entender la complejidad de nuestros compuestos, oh no ¡EL EXPERIMENTO! claro SR. yosetodosobrequímica- Comentó Katherine sin dejar de reír.

La cara de Reid se tornó aún más roja (si es que eso era posible).

- Si bueno al menos ¡esa fue la única vez que me metí en problemas!-se defendió.

-¡Oh sí! te veías tan lindo de camino a la oficina del decano, pensé que te iba a dar un paro cardíaco-intervino la chica riendo más fuerte, acto seguido se quedó en silencio mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro. -Hey Spencey ¿te acuerdas del viaje en el ascensor hacia su oficina?-preguntó mientras su sonrisa crecía más.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué recordaría algo tan pequeño como un ascensor? -apuntó el doctor-

- ¿En serio? ¿no te acuerdas de lo que hicimos?- ella se río con un leve jadeo.

Morgan miró Katherine y después a Reid. - ¿Tu lo hiciste con ella? ¡BIEN HECHO CHICO!- dijo soltando una risa.

- ¡Yo no quería!- Reid trato de salvarse de las bromas que estaban apunto de ocurrir.

-¡OH! por favor Spencer, prácticamente tenías tu lengua en mi garganta.-ella sonrió.

Reid decidió no hablar más ya que sabía que era imposible ganar esa pelea, abrió su libro y los ignoro a ambos.

Katherine rodeo su escritorio y se sentó frente a el con las piernas cruzadas y acercándose a su rostro.- Así que... no me digas que no disfrutaste el tiempo juntos. Eramos una linda pareja en el campus así que te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿ por qué me dejaste? - susurró con voz seductora.

Escalofríos recorrieron la espina dorsal de Reid.

El silencio fue roto por Hotch.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-exigió saber severamente.

-Nada, nada Spencey y yo estábamos hablando de la escuela-contestó Katherine inocentemente restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Hotch frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su oficina sin quitarles la mirada.

Katherine se alejó del escritorio de Reid, enviándole un beso mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Nos vemos luego Spencey!

Una cruel sonrisa apareció en el rostro escarlata de Spencer.

- Si, nos vemos luego Kitten.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¿ Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó la chica que parecía tan severa como Hotch hace un momento.

- Oh, nada, nada- contesto Reid, dio una vuelta en su silla giratoria y quedando frente a su computadora.

Morgan se quedo atónito ante lo que acababa de presenciar.


	3. Presionando a Reid

La Dra. Katherine Hotchner entró a la sala de conferencias a las 6 AM, en cuanto entro noto algo raro: alguien faltaba...

Recorrió la sala con la mirada. Morgan se frotaba las sienes mientras una taza de café humeaba frente a él, García escribía algo en su portátil, Hotch buscaba algo en el archivo del caso, JJ preparaba su presentación, Rossi estaba leyendo un libro y Prentiss viendo algo en su Palm.

¡¿SPENCEY?!

- Hey ¿Donde está Spencey? - Preguntó tratando de sonar casual mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

Todos la miraron confundidos.

- ¿Lo llamaste Spencey? - Preguntó García interesada ahora en ella y no en la computadora portátil.

- Bueno, me enteré de que nuestro joven genio fue su juguete en el colegio - Dijo Morgan, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Oh por dios, ¿nuestro Dr. era tú juguete?- gritó García interesada ahora en la jugosa historia.

- No era mi juguete, sólo salíamos en la universidad -se defendió tímidamente aunque empezando a enrojecer.

- ¿Hace cuanto? - Preguntó la analista cautivada por la información.

- Umm... hace 4 años... Y cuando yo tenía unos 20 años él se unió a la UAC y simplemente me... dejó -podía sentir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero se contuvo.

Spencer Reid era un hombre que ella nunca iba a olvidar porque le rompió el corazón. Eran tan perfectos 2 jóvenes doctores enamorados. Ella nunca entendió por que la abandono. Él nunca le dio una explicación, y, al parecer él había madurado mucho más rápido que ella.

Lo amaba en una medida que solo ella sabía. Ella estaba siempre estuvo a su lado e incluso vivieron juntos un tiempo, había solo una cosa que se le ocurría como razón para que rompiera con ella después de 4 largos años. Ella había sido mala con él, ella lo rechazó, lo había llevado a su límite...

Flash Back

Katherine estaba trabajando en su tarea de anatomía, ya era entrada la noche y Spencer no había llegado todavía ya que se encontraba en la biblioteca preparándose para presentar un ensayo al día siguiente.

Ese día la chica decidió ponerse algo que nunca usaría en presencia de él, se había puesto un sujetador deportivo negro y un par de ajustados jeans del mismo color que por lo general no usaba más que cuando él estaba dormido. Ellos no dormían juntos, Spencer no se sentía a gusto y ella no quería presionarle. .

Escuchó como la puerta se abría de repente, y soltó un jadeo nervioso cuando lo vio acercarse rodeando el sofá.

- Oh! Spencey... creí que tu- su rostro enrojeció y le costó hablar.

Katherine nunca había tenido problemas para conseguir una cita, ella podía tener a cualquier chico, sin embargo lo había elegido a él por que lo amaba.

Spencer se quedo allí parado sin habla. Su cuerpo de porcelana parecía brillar con la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Dejo caer su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió rápidamente a ella.

Katherine se quedó pasmada conteniendo la respiración mientras el chico caminaba hacia ella y la besaba, pero no era la forma en que usualmente lo hacía, esto era muy...muy diferente.

Spencer la había arrinconó contra la pared, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, sin dejar ningún espacio libre entre los dos.

A Katherine no le gustaba por donde iba el asunto, las manos de el se movían por su torso de arriba a bajo,podía sentir su cuerpo temblando por tratar de mantenerse cerca de ella.

Luego sintió que Reid se apoyaba en ella y la pared solo para mantenerse en pie. Aunque ella nunca había hecho eso antes hubo algo que la asustó aun más que el cuerpo del muchacho vibrando...podía sentir su llanto.

Podía sentir las lágrimas de el chico en su boca, podía soportar eso pero llego a su límite cuando sintió la mano de Spencer bajo el sujetador.

Dejó de besarlo aunque él trataba de besarla aún, finalmente interpuso sus brazos entre ellos y empujó a Reid tan fuerte como pudo.

Demasiado débil como para sostenerse sin ella o la pared Spencer cayó al suelo.

- ¿hi-hice algo ma-malo? - preguntó tímidamente mirando a la chica que se encontraba roja de furia.

Katehrine lo miró con disgusto, no podía creer lo que había tratado de hacer.

Ellos se habían acostado solo una vez y en sentido literal. La oportunidad se había presentado, aunque esa noche solamente hablaron de " Star Trek" y física cuántica.

Reid esperó su respuesta, el silencio fue brutalmente difícil debido a la ira que ella irradiaba..

- ¡¿ HICISTE ALGO MALO?! - Katherine estaba gritando - ¡¿ TU CREES GENIO?!

Reid trató de hablar de nuevo, aunque su cara se había tornado roja de pena.

- Lo siento, podemos ir a la habitación si...si tú quieres.- contestó con timidez

.- ¿ Ir ahí dentro? - le preguntó Katherine en voz baja señalando la puerta del dormitorio.

Reid negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡¿ Spencer Reid que diablos está mal contigo?!, ¡¿ Acabas de tener una explosión de testosterona?! ¡¿ A caso querías intentar esta basura conmigo?!- Le gritó la castaña sin consideración.

-Yo...

- ¿ TÚ...?

- Yo...yo pensé que era lo que querías... -Reid se quedó sin aliento, no entendía que estaba mal con el mismo, había sido presa del pánico, le costaba respirar y lo hacia a inhalando y exhalando bruscamente.

- Spencey- dijo ella preocupada por ver así a su novio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Spencer se sentó en el suelo con las manos detrás de el.

Katherine se arrodilló junto a él y le beso la mejilla empapada.

- Ahora bebé ¿por que creíste que yo quería eso de ti? - le preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Al ver que no contestaba Katherine se sentó en su regazo. El la abrazó y lloró avergonzado de si mismo. Katherine lo abrazó de igual manera manteniéndolo lo mas cerca posible de ella.

Reid irradiaba inseguridad y ella siempre lo supo. Sus miedos irracionales era una de las razones por las que ella lo quería tanto.

Fin del flashback.

- Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde ¿ de qué me perdí?- preguntó Reid al entrar a la sala y sentándose rápidamente en la silla más cercana.

Katherine suspiró al verlo, él seguía siendo el pequeño muchacho inseguro que tanto había amado.


	4. Besos,peleas y explicaciones

¿Katherine?-preguntó Hotch en voz baja.

Habían pasado 2 días desde su último caso, y él había notado que súbitamente su sobrina había pasado de coquetear sin parar con Reid a ignorarlo por completo y esto le preocupaba. La conocía desde pequeña y no era coqueta para nada; nunca había tenido una sola cita en su vida,era soltera y estaba orgullosa de eso. Hasta donde él sabia ella nunca había tenido un novio.

Hotch había conseguido una llave extra de la habitación de "Kathy" para ver como estaba. Al entrar pudo notar que la chica se veía tranquila,durmiendo plácidamente.

¿Katherine?, ¿Kathy?- le llamo sacudiéndola suavemente.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron poco a poco.

¿Si,señor?- pregunto mientras bostezaba.

¿Kathy?

¿Si,tío Aaron?- suspiró la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Hotchner la miro, ella era muy hermosa e inteligente y ellos dos seguían llevándose tan bien como cuando Kathy era una niña.

Incluso cuando su hermano mayor y padre de ella había muerto Kathy nunca bajo sus notas, nunca se salto una clase, nunca quedó en segundo lugar.

¿Qué pasa entre Reid y tú?- le pregunto profesionalmente y llendo al grano de inmediato.

Nada, él y yo apenas nos hablamos- respondió la chica inconscientemente mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta.

Hotch suspiró resignado, nunca obtendría una respuesta de ella...

Pero de Spencer si.

Le dio un abrazo y salio de allí dejándola dormir de nuevo; caminó por el pasillo un par de puertas hasta la habitación del muchacho.

Llamo un par de veces, era casi medianoche.

Reid contestó desde el interior -pasa no esta cerrada-

Se interno el la habitación, el más joven del equipo se encontraba en la cama aun vestido y leyendo un libro.

Después de todo lo que hemos visto ¿no cierras la puerta?-Le dijo Hotch riendo entre dientes.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero me quedé leyendo este libro- contesto Reid mientras se encogía de hombros.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le pregunto Aaron al chico.

Claro- contesto este

¿Qué esta pasando entre Katherine y tú?- Hotch no era una persona que se andaba con rodeos.

La sonrisa de Reid se desvaneció súbitamente y en su lugar dos manchas rosas aparecieron en su mejillas.

oh...ella- contesto Spencer mirando sus calcetines.

Se miraron y Hotch pudo ver en los ojos del chico una pena muy grande.

Nos conocemos de la eramos compañeros de cuarto- repuso el joven.

Bueno Reid algo debe de haber pasado entre ustedes, no es coincidencia que un día estén coqueteando y al siguiente no se quieran ni ver- mientras decía eso Aaron vio como el pecho de Spencer bajaba y subía como si le hubieran dado un susto de muerte.

Nosotros... bueno... ella y yo...no se como decirlo.- Replicó el joven, pero se corrigió al ver la mirada de su jefe- .

¿Qué?-Aaron no había entendido ni una palabra de las que había dicho el chico.

Que... que nosotros estuvimos juntos por tres años- Dijo un poco mas rápido aunque su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Hotch contuvo la risa y luego se quedo pasmado. Volteó a ver a Reid con lágrimas en los ojos; el chico era tan joven y había visto tantas cosas horribles, en cierta forma para Hotch él era joven y viejo a la vez.

Reid.¿Por qué...? - no quiso terminar la frase.

Una noche volví de de la biblioteca y las cosas se pusieron algo intensas, la mal interprete y ella se enojó- cuando termino de decir esto Hotch pudo ver como Reid temblaba de ¿rabia? ,¿tristeza?, no supo identificar bien.

Oh..ya - exclamó el mayor, un poco consternado, pensar en el mas joven de su equipo y su sobrina juntos le producía un rara sensación.

¿Te importaría dejarme solo?, tengo que terminar este libro y darme una ducha-dijo Reid rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había producido en la habitación.

Claro... ¿Reid?- dijo Hotch suspirando mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

¿si?

No importa.- Hotch no podía creer que Katherine había salido por tanto tiempo con Spencer, es decir ¿que le había visto a un joven genio y antisocial?.

Sonrió al ver que Reid intentaba encontrar su pijama y se pregunto que pensaría el.

Después de todo lo que le había contado Reid, su sobrina tendría que darle algunas explicaciones a su tío sobre protector.


	5. Juntos para siempre

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Hotch había hablado con Reid y hasta el momento no había podido sacarle una explicación a su sobrina, es más, Katherine sólo se había limitado a hablarle por razones de trabajo. Aaron se decidió a hablar con Spencer pues tenía algunas... bueno demasiadas dudas acerca de la relación que el y Kathy habían mantenido por casi 3 años.

-'-''-'-

El taxi lo dejó frente al pequeño apartamento del chico, subió hasta el tercer piso y... enseguida supo que algo estaba mal. La puerta del departamento se encontraba abierta,entró con cautela...

-'-'-'

Reid se encontraba sentado en el sofá pero había algo extraño, cuando Hotch se acercó a él pudo observarlo bien, el joven doctor estaba inconsciente y tenía grandes problemas para respirar...

Como si alguien lo estuviera asfixiando...

-'-

Reid sentía que se ahogaba. No sabía que estaba mal, su visión se nubló y pequeñas manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos. Él comenzó a entrar en pánico y trató de levantarse, mirar alrededor, ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero su mente estaba atrapada en el interior de su cuerpo. Sintió una presión en lo que creía era su pecho y se tranquilizó al ver a Hotchnner dándole RCP, sabía que iba a ser atendido y dejo a su mente divagar y sumirse en la oscuridad.

-'-

¡REID!, ¡REID!- Hotch presionaba con fuerza el torso del joven y le daba respiración de boca a boca, sin embargo Reid no volvía.

Como si alguien lo asfixiara...

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal... Reid era asmático.

Sacó su celular y marcó al 911, soló tuvo que esperar 5 minutos antes de que Spencer fuera transportado al hospital en camilla.

-'-'-'-

Una intensa luz lo cegaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado en una cama de hospital, la luz del sol entraba de lleno por lo ventana y notó que eso no era todo lo que lo había a su alrededor Katherine se encontraba de pie junto a el y aunque tenía surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Así que, el niño bonito tiene asma ¿eh?- Dijo mientras reía suavemente.

¿En serio?- preguntó Reid asombrado.

Si bueno creo que fui yo quien te lo provoco- dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía mas- y debo decirte que el número de personas que te atendieron por un beso fue enorme.

Quizá deberíamos practicar un poco mas- le comentó Spencer con una sonrisa.

Si quizás- respondió Katherine.

Poco a poco ella se acercó y rodeo el cuello del chico con los brazos, se inclinó y presionó sus labios suavemente con los del doctor, dejando correr sus manos por su desordenado cabello. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que Spencer le correspondía el beso con pasión.

Todo el equipo vio por la puerta de cristal la escena.

Bueno siempre supe que algunos empleados iban a "fraternizar" - comentó Morgan con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yo no puedo creer que el tuviera un ataque de asma solo por ella- dijo incrédula JJ.

Bueno, hacen una linda pareja- Dijo con un suspiro Prentiss.

Y sus bebés van a ser incluso mas lindos- García intervino emocionada.

Mi amigo Joe es un gran planificador de bodas- Rossie sonreía.

Hotch solo suspiró, su única sobrina y su más joven amigo estaban creciendo juntos; y él, más que nadie sabía lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Spencer necesitaba a alguien a quien enseñar y que lo enseñase a relajarse y Katherine necesitaba a una persona a quien le pudiera expresar sus dudas y sentimientos con completa libertad,alguien que le mostrara que había bondad en el mundo.

Hotch sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Así que salió del hospital dispuesto a recoger a su hijo y pasar un buen rato con el. Hotch no necesitaba cuidar a Katherine y Spencer por que ya no eran los niños que había conocido, ya eran adultos y recorrerían el camino juntos...

Juntos para siempre.

" La vida nos ha enseñado que el amor no consiste en mirar el uno a el otro, sino mirar juntos en la misma dirección" - Antoine de Saint-Exupery

EL FIN...

¿O NO?

Bueno pues tal vez sea el capítulo final ¿que dicen?

Y como todo capítulo de Criminal Minds termina con una frase.

Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
